Pensamentos
by julythereza
Summary: ."Sentimentos são inexplicáveis, acontecem sem que a gente perceba... Não sei mais o que pensar sobre isso, não acredito que você tenha aceitado essa nossa "aliança". Como seria experimentar esses seus lábios?" NejiHina *Espero que apreciem*!
1. Parte I

"Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão má

_"Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão má... Talvez meu pai tivesse razão. A pouco tempo ele anunciou uma coisa que me deu um tanto de medo, mais por que eu tive medo? Não é algo tão ruim... Podia ser pior... Não, é um tanto ruim. Aí, nem eu sei direito. Só sei que tenho que aceitar isso... Afinal, o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Meus olhos não mostram decepção, não mostram nada, apenas estão parados, não estão arregalados, apenas parados como se fossem de vidro. Posso perceber todos os olhos diante de mim, não, não posso corar...  
- Eu aceito. - foi o que eu disse em frente àquele monte de gente, não posso negar que a idéia não seja má.  
Posso sentir ele me olhar, sim ele me olha, já faz um tempo que eu percebi isso. Não sou burra, idiota nem nada... Apenas estou acostumada a observar as pessoas, tanto que eu fiz isso com uma pessoa... Naquele tempo era tão ingênua, tão "pura". Mais não posso ser mais assim, tenho que me impor diferente, o que diria de mim? Provavelmente não me permitiram cumprir o que eu estou destinada a fazer desde que eu nasci. Mais ainda sim, tenho que me tornar mais e mais forte, mais percebi que isso não fora o suficiente, foi o por isso dessa tal "aliança", apenas tenho que aceitar e ficar quieta. Já estou acostumada. Ele continua a me olhar, não acredita que eu aceitei essa tal proposta. Me viro para encara-lo e ele parece se assustar, de certo achava que eu não tinha percebido. Mais não, eu tenho percebido isso a muito tempo. Encaro-o, meus olhos, não transmitem nada, tranqüilidade, tristeza, medo... Apenas a aceitação de que o meu destino foi traçado com o dele, quer ele queira ou não."_

**Oie!**

**Estou akee com outra fic...**

**Essa será pensamentos! Uma hora os pensamentos da Hinata outrora os do Neji!**

**Os capítulos serão curtos xim... mais não como esse... os outros serão maiores!**

**Espero que apreciem e deixem reviews!**

**Kissus!**

**Ja ne**


	2. Parte II

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_****__**Parte II  
**_

___"Estamos reunidos nesse lugar, todos, todos estão aqui. Até mesmo a Hokage! Não entendo, realmente é um tanto confuso. Por que eles me chamariam? Sou um bouke! Eles não tem que chamar alguém tão inferior quanto eu. Mais é claro, sou o "gênio Hyuuga", obvio que tem algo nesse meio. Em compensação, ela também está presente, claro que ela estaria presente, a grande herdeira da souke tem que estar presente, é obvio. Estamos vestindo os típicos quimonos que nos diferenciam. Eu estou vestindo um quimono preto, com uma faixa cinza, quase que branca... Mais por que eu sou o único diferente? Os outros boukes estão com um quimono preto e uma faixa cinza também, só que ela é quase preta. Hiashi-sama está com o típico quimono branco da souke, e a faixa é num tom quase imperceptível de azul. Meus olhos vão em direção à ela, mais... Ela também está diferente! O típico quimono branco, só que a faixa na bela cintura dela é preta? Será que Hiashi-sama vai expulsa-la da souke e transforma-la em uma bouke? Não, não, não... Ele não poderia fazer uma coisa assim! Ela é a herdeira! A Hokage parece que percebeu o que eu acabei de perceber, seus olhos estão um tanto... Brilhantes? Será que ela entendeu o que isso quer dizer?_

_Tsunade-sama se aproxima de Hiashi-sama, e com um sorriso no rosto, percebo o que ela diz apenas pelos movimentos dos lábios: __********__"Sábia decisão Hiashi-san!"_O que ela quer dizer com isso? Não estou mais entendendo nada! Hiashi-sama sorri de volta para ela e diz:_********__"Já estava na hora, não?"__Agora sim... Estou muito confuso...__  
__Agora sim ele se levanta, atraindo toda a atenção para si. Começa à dizer sobre a divisão do clã e mais um monte de coisas que todos nós já sabemos, diria que é um blábláblá sem graça. Mais não é, me enganei por completo...__  
__Ele se vira para a Hinata-sama... Como ela está bela! Mais voltando, ele se vira para Hinata-sama e diz em voz alta:_**__****  
****_- Não acha que está na hora de acabarmos com essa divisão?_****- É o que ele pergunta.  
Hinata-sama o olha abismada por um momento, mais logo assumi sua nova posição firme... Sim, ela mudou e muito! E diz:**_****__**  
**_**_- Sim otou-sama, está na hora de acabarmos com essa boba divisão._****- ela fala concordando. Não acredito que ela falou "boba divisão", onde foi que ela aprendeu a ser um tanto língua afiada?  
Hiashi-sama volta a falar, olhando para todos e para eu também.**_****__**  
**_**_- O único jeito de acabarmos com essa "boba divisão" é unirmos a souke com a bouke._**_- ele realmente disse isso? Unir a souke e a bouke? Tipo uma "aliança"? -_******_O que eu estou dizendo é unirmos a herdeira souke, com o único e mais especial herdeiro bouke._**_ - __Espera aí, deixa eu ver se entendi... Hiashi-sama está falando de unir a herdeira da souke, que é a Hinata-sama com o herdeiro da bouke que é... Que sou eu?_**__****  
****_- Hiashi-sama, o senhor tem certeza disso? Não acha um tanto imprudente? Afinal há alguns alguns anos ele tento mata-la!_**_- um dos homens do conselho eleva a voz, dizendo para que todos possam ouvir e concordar com ele._**__****  
****_- Inashi-san, estou ciente desse ocorrido. Não o culpo, afinal ele não sabia de nada antes. Vocês que tinham o dever de revelar a verdade a esconderam, até que eu descobri. Era isso que vocês queriam não é? Assumir o clã, quem sabe se ele tivesse matado a Hinata isso não teria acontecido?_**_ - Hiashi-sama falou. Sendo um tanto firme e grosso._**__****  
****_- Hiashi-sama, nós nunca, jamais pensaríamos em algo assim..._**_**  
**_**_- Fique quieto! Já foi decido isso, agora é só eles concordarem! Vocês não podem fazer nada!_**_- um dos outros falou, ele era a favor do Hiashi-sama, sempre foi._**__****  
****_- Certo, é só eles concordarem... Hinata, você aceita essa "aliança"?_**_**  
**_**_- Eu aceito._**_- não posso acreditar no que ela disse... Ela realmente concordou com isso tudo? Essa idéia maluca?__  
__Agora Hiashi-sama vem em minha direção... Eu não sei o que fazer... Ele vai perguntar se eu aceito ou não... O que eu respondo?"_

_****__**N/A:**__Depois de muita, muita demora estou de volta... . Gomen ne pesssoal, mais agora estamos de férias, vou tentar que saia um capitulo por dia, okay?  
O que eu descobri, a minha outra fic a continuação vem em breve, será o penúltimo capitulo, pretendo eu... Bem, deixem reviews onegai! Kissus, e Gomen a demora!_


	3. Parte III

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

**Parte III**

_"Neji nii-san está confuso, posso perceber. Mais por que a confusão? Não seria isso que ele queria, acabar com a nossa "boba divisão". Hum... Acho que eles devem ter estranhando não? Quando eu falei "boba divisão". Onde está a garotinha medrosa e bobinha? Tive que aprender com o tempo, não posso continuar a ser a mesma Hinata de sempre. Com o tempo nós precisamos mudar, é necessária a nossa mudança. Todos os olhos estão centrados no "nii-san". Dependendo da resposta dele, talvez eu não devesse mais chama-lo de nii-san, mais vamos ver, parece que ele vai dizer algo.__  
_**_- Er... Hiashi-sama está falando sério? Em acabar com a divisão?_**_ O baka ainda dúvida... Aí, aí.__  
_**_- Claro que estou Neji, acha que eu chamaria todos aqui para fazer uma brincadeira, é?_**_ Otou-sama ficou meio irritado, isso é comum. _**_- Vai aceitar, ou não vai Neji? Acho que você é o mais apropriado, sem contar que é o protetor da Hinata, e pelo que eu sei ela está de acordo._**_ Ele falou olhando para mim, apenas concordei com a cabeça. Coragem.__  
_**_- Então, eu aceito essa proposta._**_ Sabia decisão nii-san.__  
__Otou-sama volta a falar, dizendo aquela ladainha. E nós apenas fingimos que estamos ouvido, mas, parece ter os interessados, afinal é o futuro do Clã Hyuuga. Neji nii-san me olha, talvez ainda não tenha acreditado no nosso destino... Mais é isso que tem que ser. Apenas sustento o olhar dele, logo depois dou um sorriso tranqüilizador, significando: "Melhor você que um desconhecido". Afinal treinamos juntos, temos meio que uma amizade. As pessoas começam a sair, mas meu pai pede que ninguém conte a ninguém sobre a decisão tomada aqui, e também pede para que eu e Neji permanecemos onde estamos.__  
__Quando todos se retiram da sala de reuniões, sobram apenas o conselheiro chefe, a Hokage, eu, otou-sama e o nii-san.__  
_**_- Receio que ninguém vai contar nada, o nome do Clã Hyuuga está em jogo, eles não fariam isso com o próprio clã._**_ Meu pai diz, nós nos aproximamos dele.__  
_**_- Sentem-se aqui, vou explicar uma coisa para ambos os dois._**_ Ele pede no que nós o obedecemos.__  
__Nos sentamos próximos um do outro, é a primeira vez que nos sentamos lado a lado depois da anunciação da 'aliança'.__  
_**_- Não queremos que ninguém suspeite que é um casamento por obrigação, vocês concordam em agir como dois namorados? Não será anunciada a 'aliança' até que Neji te peça em casamento, coisa que queremos que aconteça no seu aniversário de dezessete anos, ambos estão de acordo?_**_  
_**_- Por mim tudo bem._**_ Eu respondo tranqüilamente.__  
_**_- Neji?_**_  
_**_- De acordo._**_ Neji nii-san responde rapidamente.__  
_**_- Podem se retirar, tenho uns assuntos para tratar. Oyasumi nasai._**_**  
**_**_- Oyasumi nasai._**_ Eu e Neji desejamos a todos, saindo pela porta.__  
_**_- Eu já vou dormir Neji nii-san, tenha uma boa noite._**_ Eu digo assim que entramos na mansão, já me afastando em direção as escadas.__  
_**_- Hinata-sama? Você realmente está de acordo com tudo isso?_**_ Ele me pergunta.__  
_**_- Receio que não tenhamos muita escolha, mais acho que é o melhor a se fazer. Não me sinto com capacidade o suficiente para assumir o clã sozinha, é muita responsabilidade para uma pessoa só. Creio que vai me ajudar, não?_**_ Eu respondo sem me virar para encara-lo, parando aos pés da escada.__  
_**_- Eu irei te ajudar, claro Hinata-sama. Mas, e o Naruto?_**_ Sorrio, ele está preocupado com os meus sentimentos?__  
__Naruto... Será que ele acha que eu ainda gosto do Naruto? Acho que é isso. Mais eu não gosto mais do Naruto, apenas tenho uma grande admiração por ele, só isso.__  
_**_- Naruto, é passado... Uma pessoa que eu admiro muito... Só isso. Não se preocupe nii-san, estou fazendo isso. Ou então, por que você acha que eu teria concordado? E além disso... Não importa, o que importa é que temos que dar um jeito com essa encenação... Eu vou dormir. Amanhã nós conversamos._**_  
_**_- Sim, amanhã nós conversamos._**_"_

**N/A: **_Continuação novamente, como prometido, aqui está!  
Obrigada pelas Reviews pessoal!  
Beijos e até amanhã! _


	4. Parte IV

**Boa Leitura! :D**

* * *

**Parte IV**

"_Você está tão bonita essa manhã, apesar de estar usando um quimono comum. O dia já amanheceu, e estamos, os quatro, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama e eu tomando o café-da-manhã, comum para nós. Hinata-sama está quieta, bebericando o conteúdo da sua xícara, enquanto escuta sobre a missão que Hanabi-sama fará. Ela me olha por um momento, e sorri... Sorri de forma doce, que somente ela consegue fazer. Hanabi, então, percebe a nossa troca de olhares, dá um sorrisinho maroto e começa:_

_**- Neji onii-san, se eu souber que aconteceu algo com a onee-san, você será o meu primeiro suspeito!**__ – Já falei que ela é terrivelmente chata? Mas o que eu posso fazer..._

_**- Não faria mal algum contra a minha 'noiva'. **__– Eu disse, por dizer._

_**- Sei, sei... Você deve ser um daqueles, quietos e calminhos, que não representa mal algum, mas na verdade é um grande pervertido! Conheço pessoas dessa sua laia!**__ – Okay, okay, eu vou me controlar e não tacar esse pires nela._

_Percebi que Hiashi-sama deu uma risada divertida, Hinata-sama me olhou com receio, Hanabi-sama me encarava com o maior receio do mundo, e eu queria era sair dali e começar a socar com jyuuken meu boneco de treinamento, imaginando ser a Hanabi, ah como eu queria._

_Depois que terminamos de tomar o café, Hinata falou para nós que ia com Hanabi até o portão, e depois se trocaria para irmos ao centro, já que Hiashi-sama pediu encarecidamente que fossemos pegar uma encomenda para ele, ele nos disse que não confiava nos criados para esse tipo de coisa. Achei que era uma desculpa boba para nós, eu e a Hinata-sama nos apresentarmos diante a sociedade como 'namorados'. Acho que Hinata-sama deve ter pensado o mesmo, porem não cheguei a comentar nada. Como eu já estava pronto, com a minha roupa comum de treinamento, fui para a sala de estar espera-lá, sabia que ela não era de se demorar. Me sentei relaxado, encostado no sofá, fechei os olhos por um momento e tive um pensamento infantil, pensei comigo que isso não passava de um sonho e que em breve eu acordaria para a realidade, por que? Oras, porque isso é visivelmente bom demais. Ela apareceu na porta, com a roupa casual de treino. Estávamos comuns. Não dissemos nada, apenas seguimos para a fora da mansão, em silencio. Andamos por um quarteirão em silencio, até que eu não agüentei, aquilo era irritante, e perguntei:_

_**- Hinata-sama, nós temos que 'encenar'.**__ – Certo, eu não ia falar isso, mais saiu tão de repente... Pude perceber que ela ia corar, mas não corou, agora sim, fiquei mais irritado __**– Não precisa ter medo de corar diante de mim. Não sou o seu pai, muito menos o conselho. **__  
Ela me encarou por um momento e baixou os olhos para o chão meio envergonhada, aquela sim era a 'Hinata' que eu conhecia, ou queria conhecer._

_**- Neji nii-san, eu...**_

_**- Hinata-sama, acho apenas que você fica melhor dessa maneira, mais confiante, mas não precisa agir assim sempre, tente descontrair um pouco.**__ – Certo, dessa vez eu fiquei louco de vez... Mas, eu a prefiro do jeito que ela é._

_Ela tornou a me encarar e eu sustentei o seu olhar. Continuamos a caminhar pela rua, até a livraria onde Hiashi-sama pediu que pegássemos a encomenda. Um livro raro. Nós a pegamos e eu propus que fossemos tomar um suco. Ela aceitou entendo o que eu queria dizer. Entramos na mais famosa lanchonete de Konoha, pedi um suco de uva para mim e um de morango para a Hinata, e sentamo-nos numa mesa um tanto afastada, perto de uma janela._

_Hinata-sama estava com vergonha, acho que ela nunca saiu da mansão com um propósito desses. Aproximei-me mais dela, estávamos sentados num sofá lado a lado. Disse-lhe que Lee, TenTen, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru tinham combinado de se encontrarem alguns minutos mais tarde aqui. E que esperaríamos esses minutos passarem e 'encenaríamos'._

_**- Neji nii-san, teremos que enganar nossos próprios amigos? **__– ela me perguntou, um tanto temerosa._

_**- É necessário, faço pelo nosso clã, por nós.**__ – Isso é verdade, precisamos agir como Hiashi-sama falou._

_**- Então, está bem... Eu acho.**_

_**- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama, não farei nada com você... Não acredite na Hanabi-sama...**_

_**- Eu sei nii-san, confio em você. **__– Hinata-sama me disse isso de uma maneira tão verdadeira, que..._

_**- Eles já devem estar chegando. Agora faça o que eu vou lhe dizer... **__– Eu falei passando o braço pelos ombros dela e a aproximando mais de mim. Ninguém olhou para nós estranhando, aquele lugar estava cheio de casais, essa era uma atitude comum. Mas o lugar que nós estávamos sentados, era afastado, porem quando se entra pela porta, pode ver nitidamente nós dois, foi por isso que eu escolhi aquele lugar._

_Hinata pareceu se estremecer com o meu toque, mais eu não liguei. Disse que quando eles entrassem por aquela porta, eu me aproximaria e diria algo em seu ouvido e que ela deveria sorrir e agir de forma envergonhada mais feliz. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem corar._

_Uma risada escandalosa foi ouvida atrás da porta da lanchonete e um outro berro 'Isso é a força da juventude!' Nem preciso dizer que eram eles, isso era óbvio demais. Então eu me aproximei mais dela e lhe mordisquei o lóbulo da orelha. Isso não estava nem se quer nos nossos planos, na verdade não tenho a mínima idéia do porque disso, só sei que fiz isso e depois, a virei para olhar a expressão dela. Tentei dizer algo mais, ela estava de olhos fechados. Meus olhos foram para os seus lábios que pareciam apetitosos... 'Como seria experimentar esses seus lábios?' Eu me perguntei. Eles tinham aperto a porta da lanchonete e olharam ao redor dela, quando percebi, Lee gritou:_

_**- Olha o Neji-san e a Hinata-chan ali.**_

_Depois fechei meus olhos, eles já nos tinham visto mesmo. Aproximei-me mais da Hinata-sama, e colei meus lábios nos dela. De início fora um toque simples, apenas um toque. Mas depois, pareceu que ambos nós dois queríamos mais do que aquilo e começamos um beijo, que não tinha nada haver com a nossa 'encenação', um beijo que talvez nós dois quiséssemos. Ela me correspondia com ardor, da mesma forma que eu a beijava. Ficamos por um tempo assim, apenas nos beijando e aproveitando um o outro. Percebi eles se aproximarem de nós. E quando nos afastamos Hinata-sama me deu um sorriso verdadeiro e depois nós os encaramos. Ele nos olhavam estupefatos, não acreditando no que acabavam de ver."_

.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Como prometido, aqui está mais um capitulo dessa fic... O que eu descobri, minha outra fic, virá em breve, espero que até o fim de semana já a tenha postado, Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Kissus!  
Ja ne!  
Até amanhã, e não se esqueçam da reviews! :D


	5. Parte V

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Parte V**

"_Depois do café da manhã daquele dia, acompanhei Hana-chan até a saída da mansão, ela me recomendava para ter o maximo de cuidado com o nii-san, disse que ele era perigoso e que tentaria me agarrar. Dei uma gargalhada, Neji nii-san não é perigoso, eu disse para ela, mas pareceu não convence-lá. Disse também para que tivesse cuidado na missão, afinal ficaria quase uma semana longe de casa. Ela apenas me disse para eu me preocupar comigo, e que sabia se cuidar sozinha._

_Tornei a entrar na mansão e a me trocar para irmos ao centro pegar algo que meu pai pediu, ele me disse para ir com o nii-san, óbvio que queria que insinuássemos nosso 'namoro', Neji nii-san parece que percebeu também. Mas, eu subi para o meu quarto e me troquei rapidamente, logo depois desci para a sala de estar onde Neji estava me esperando. Percebi os atos dele, ele estava de olhos fechados e tornou a abri-los e eu entrei no campo de visão dele._

_Nós saímos juntos da mansão e caminhamos durante um tempo em silencio. Depois ele me disse que teríamos que dar um jeito de 'encenar', era um tanto óbvio que ele tinha um plano. Isso eu tinha certeza. Ele foi gentil comigo, como nunca fora. Ainda sim sou fraca, e quase corei na presença dele, mas não agüentei e acabei olhando para o chão. Ele me disse palavras tão doces que me confortaram de uma maneira única, indescritível. Pegamos à encomenda do meu pai, provavelmente um livro._

_Neji nii-san me propôs que fossemos tomar um suco. O teatro ia começar._

_Ele começou me explicando o plano, teríamos que enganar nossos amigos, não gosto disso, mas não há outra maneira, teremos que fazer isso. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, dizendo que ele falaria qualquer coisa em meu ouvido e que eu deveria ficar um pouco corada e sorrir feliz. Ele me abraçou pelos ombros, me arrepiei. Nunca tinha estado tão próxima dele assim. Mas por incrível que pareça me senti bem, me senti protegida. Senti que poderia confiar nele._

_Ouvimos uma risada escandalosa, Naruto e alguém gritando sobre a força da juventude, Lee-san. Eram eles. Neji nii-san se aproximou mais de mim, mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, fui à loucura! Não tinha nada disso no plano. Eu não me assustei, gostei disso... Ele me virou lentamente e me encarou, eu fechei os olhos. Senti que ele olhava o meu rosto, esperando alguma relutância, ou algo do tipo. Não fiz nada. Percebi eles entrarem na lanchonete e Lee-san nos ver e falar para os outros onde nós estávamos. Neji nii-san se aproximou mais e colou os lábios dele nos meus. Um choque elétrico foi o que eu senti. Já me peguei imaginando como seria beija-lo, mas nunca pensei que isso um dia fosse acontecer. Era bastante tímido de início, mas aos poucos acabamos ambos nos beijando. Eu o correspondia da mesma forma que ele me beijava, com ardor, com sentimento, com tudo o que eu sentia e o que eu estava sentindo. Não queria parar com aquele contato nunca, era algo tão bom, tão incrível. Aproveitamos tudo o que podíamos naquela lanchonete, mas tivemos que parar com aquele momento um tanto mágico. Os 'outros' nos encaravam sem acreditarem no que estavam vendo. Me afastei do nii-san e lhe dei um sorriso. Eu tinha que sorrir, era esse o 'plano', mas na verdade eu queria sorrir, porque eu estava feliz com o que aconteceu, porque eu realmente desejava aquele beijo._

_Eles nos encaravam estupefatos. Mas nós os encaramos por um momento e o nosso suco chegou. Eu tomei um grande gole do meu, observando-os, Neji nii-san pareceu se irritar._

_**- Vão ficar de pé aí o tempo todo, nos encarando como se fossemos dois et's?**__ – ele perguntou para os oito de pé a nossa volta. Tive que me segurar para não rir, fora bastante divertida a cena._

_**- O que acabou de acontecer aqui?**__ – Naruto perguntou meio que se entender nada._

_**- Diria que foi um beijo, um ato que se é feito quando duas pessoas se gostam e tem uma relação além da amiza...**__ – o Sai começou respondendo o Naruto, e eu o interrompi._

_**- Um ato bastante comum entre 'namorados'.**__ – Levei a minha mão a boca, tampando-a. Neji me olhou estranhando, jamais teria esperado que eu falasse algo desse tipo. Eu encarei por um momento e dei de ombros para ele._

_**- Espera aí, quer dizer que você estão namorando?**__ – Ino perguntou, sem acreditar._

_**- Sim.**__ – Dessa vez foi o nii-san quem respondeu. _

_Então eles se sentaram perto da gente e começaram a perguntar como aconteceu e queriam saber mais. Neji nii-san se irritou mais ainda, disse que ia até o banheiro, mas eu o vi indo ao caixa e pagando a conta, logo depois se aproximou de todos nós, pegou o embrulho do meu pai e me puxou para a fora da lanchonete. Fomos andando em silencio até em frente à mansão, ele continuava a me puxar. Nós paramos antes de chegarmos ao portão principal, quando ele me encurralou na parede, as respirações estavam próximas novamente e ele me perguntou:_

_**- O que foi que aconteceu lá na lanchonete?**__ – Ele me perguntou como se eu soubesse a resposta, sabendo que ele se referia ao beijo, apenas baixei meus olhos sem corar. __**– Vamos Hinata, me diga, o que foi aquilo!**__ – Ele me suplicou uma resposta._

_**- Talvez seja o que ambos queríamos... **__ – Eu começei meio temerosa._

_**- Não, talvez seja algo que ambos precisamos agora.**__ – Foi o que ele me falou antes de deixar o pacote cair no chão e segurando meus braços no alto, contra a parede, tornar a me beijar."_

* * *

**N/A:** Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capitulo! Espero que gostem desse também! Não se esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho roxo, onegai!  
Momento propaganda aqui:  
Hoje atualizarei à "O que eu descobri" e "Eu não sou eu!", onegai, confiram as duas!  
Kissus!  
Ja ne!  
Amanhã volto com mais fic! :D  
Reviews, onegai! '-'


	6. Parte VI

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Parte VI**

"_Sim, eu a beijei de novo. Precisa beija-lá, era necessário para __mim__, queria tomar aqueles lábios doces junto com os meus, queria poder senti-lá. Ela não relutou novamente, apenas correspondeu o meu beijo da forma dela. E messe nosso impasse nós nos beijamos mais intensamente. Devo estar ficando louco, não, eu estou louco... E é ela que está me deixando assim. Como ela consegue? Chega ser tentador, isso sim... Ela é tão inocente, capaz de deixar qualquer um em sã consciência louco. Mas ela não imagina que tem esse poder sobre mim, e pretendo nem demonstrá-lo._

_Eu parei de beija-lá e me afastei pegando o pacote e indo na direção do portão principal._

_**- O que você fez agora, nii-san?**__ – Pude ouvir ela me perguntar, ainda encostada na parede, do mesmo modo que eu a deixei._

_**- Você é minha noiva, posso beija-lá, não posso? **__– Eu disse, ainda de costas para ela._

_**- Pode? Não sabia nii-san que queria tanto assim me beijar.**__ – Ela falou palavra por palavra vagarosamente. Me pergunto se ela queria me provocar._

_Eu a encaro, e percebo-a sorrir maliciosamente. Oh Kami-sama, ela está me deixando louco de novo._

_**- Está querendo me provocar, Hinata-sama? **__– Perguntei vendo se aproximar mais de mim._

_**- Nii-san, jamais te provocaria, você que está entendo isso por uma provocação.**__ – Hinata me respondeu, passando por mim e entrando na mansão, balançando os cabelos pretos azulados._

_Entrei na mansão seguindo ela, e ambos entramos no escritório de Hiashi-sama deixar aquele pacote. Ele nos perguntou como foi o 'passeio' e Hinata-sama deu um outro sorriso malicioso e disse que foi ótimo. Eu apenas falei que foi normal e depois fomos dispensados._

_Hinata me disse que ia sair para treinar, eu apenas dei de ombros e fui até a cozinha, beber um pouco de água. Pude vê-la socar o tronco com chakra na mão, estava se aquecendo. Fiquei admirando-a por um momento. Larguei o copo na pia e sai para a área de treinamento, vou treinar um pouco também. Ela parou por um momento e sorriu para mim, como se soubesse que eu iria atrás dela. E se aproximou rapidamente._

_**- Vai treinar também, nii-san? **__– Ela me perguntou._

_**- Vou. **__– Respondi um pouco seco._

_**- Vamos até a cachoeira, quero te mostrar um técnica que eu aprimorei, mas não quero mostra-la aqui.**__ – Hinata-sama pediu._

_Analisei um pouco a proposta. Ela não era nem um pouco perigosa para mim, encararia numa boa, vai ver, ela apenas queria me mostrar a tal técnica. Por fim, acabei por aceitar, não via mal nisso._

_Fomos caminhando pelos arredores de Konoha e chegamos num local bastante privado, na verdade nem eu sabia que tinha uma cachoeira lá. Aposto que poucas pessoas conheciam aquele lugar, era escondido atrás do monumento Hogake._

_Hinata-sama começou a correr, e pulou na água, achei que ela tinha usado o chakra para andar sobre ela, mas não, ela mergulhou e logo depois saiu da água._

_A roupa ficou completamente colada ao corpo, e eu pude admirar todas as curvas do corpo dela. Agora sim sabia por que tinha dias que ela chegava toda molhada na mansão, ela treinava na cachoeira e se molhava. Fiquei a admirar por um momento e ela chegou a corar um pouco._

_**- Venha para perto nii-san, ou então não verá nada.**__ – Ela me disse, indo para cima de uma pedra, perto da queda da água._

_Eu me aproximei mais um pouco da margem, e parei encostado numa grande pedra. Ela fez uma posição curiosa e começou o jutsu. Ele era como a minha defesa absoluta, só que usava as gotículas de água, foi o que eu percebi. Era uma dança com chakra, água e o corpo. Um jutsu que era executado perfeitamente por ela. Hinata fez um giro rápido e água caiu um pouco próxima de mim. Molhando-me. Resmunguei bravo._

_**- Gomen ne nii-san. **__– Ela me pediu desculpas e se aproximou._

_**- Não foi nada Hinata-sama, esqueça.**__ – Eu disse meio bravo, me virando para ela._

_Senti que ela segurou a respiração por um momento e ficar vermelha. Não entendi, mas depois caí na real, minha camisa deveria ter ficado transparente definindo meus músculos do torax. _

_**- Nii-san, eu...**__ – Ela começou novamente, eu lhe dei as costas e me afastei um pouco._

_Hinata-sama pareceu querer me seguir, mas por mais que ela negasse e agisse de forma diferente, ela ainda era tímida. Talvez isso seja o que eu mais admiro nela. Ela continuou quieta, com medo de que talvez eu fizesse algo._

_**- Melhor nós voltarmos...**__ –Ela me disse._

_**- Sim, é melhor nós voltarmos mesmo.**__ – Eu falei com uma cara de poucos amigos me virando para ela._

_**- Eu realmente sinto muito, nii-san. Era para ser uma brincadeira... Não tinha a intenção que você se irritasse...**_

_**- Pois eu não gostei Hinata-sama. Dá próxima vez chame a Hanabi-sama para as suas brincadeiras. **__– Eu falei sendo um tanto grosso com ela. __**– Etto... Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para brincadeiras.**__ – Eu disse num tom mais suave, porem serio._

_**- Deveria ter imaginado isso.**__ – Foi o que ela me falou, antes de começar a me guiar por um caminho mais escondido e mais longo, para que ninguém nos visse molhados._

_Caminhamos durante uns dez minutos em silencio. Foi aí que eu quebrei-o._

_**- Apesar de tudo, a técnica é muito boa Hinata-sama. Deve ter treinado muito para chegar aonde ela está agora.**_

_**- Serio mesmo?**__ – Ela me perguntou sorrindo e mais animada._

_Por um momento eu fraquejei, devo ter feito uma cara de bobo, porque ela me deu um olhar divertido._

_**- Uhun. É uma defesa absoluta, porem diferente da que eu uso, e que estamos acostumados. **__– Eu disse, recuperando a minha pose seria._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior... Aí, aí... Ela está é me provocando novamente._

_**- Sim, é diferente mesmo, uso as gotículas de água que estão no ar. Mas fica muito mais fácil se tiver uma grande fonte de água próxima de mim.**__ – Hinata-sama complementou._

_Nós seguimos em silencio para a mansão. Quando finalmente chegamos nela, Hinata-sama passou a minha frente correndo, pude perceber seu rosto vermelho. O que será que ela andara pensando?"_

* * *

**N/A:** Voltei com mais! Neee... Gomen a demora, é que tive que sair e tals... . Mas o importante é que eu voltei né?  
Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, obrigada mesmo, mesmo! Me alegram muitão!  
Continuação aqui! Deixem reviews e eu volto em breve com mais, e mais!  
Ja ne! Kissu! :


	7. Parte VII

**Boa Leitura! :D**

* * *

**Parte VII**

"_Okay, eu o provoquei, tão óbvio. Mas no fim que se sentiu provocada fui eu. Como diz o velho ditado, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Enquanto eu executava a minha defesa absoluta, pude perceber o nii-san me olhar com aqueles olhos iguais aos meus. Por um momento um olhar de desejo e por outro de admiração. Sim, ele admirou a minha defesa. Quis fazer uma brincadeira com ele, é claro. O que ele estava pensando? Que só ele podia brincar comigo é? Mas como nem tudo é perfeito... Eu o molhei. E droga! Por que ele tinha que usar branco? E aí meu Kami-sama, não sabia que ele tinha um abdômen perfeito. Até aí, tudo bem... Mas e depois? Caminhamos em direção ao clã pelo caminho que eu sempre fazia quando me molhava. Apesar de ser mais longo, ninguém nos via. Caminhamos em silencio e apesar da burrada que eu fiz, Neji nii-san me elogiou e eu expliquei melhor a minha técnica, depois voltamos a ficar em silencio. Andamos em silencio até a porta do clã. Quando me veio um pensamento, uma coisa que eu nunca tinha pensado antes... 'Era com aquele homem...' –Porque Neji nii-san já não era mas uma garoto – 'Era com aquele homem que eu iria passar a minha vida inteira? Era ele que eu verei todas as manhãs? Era com ele que eu descobriria o que é 'aquilo'?' Tenho certeza que meu rosto se tornou vermelho e eu levei a mão a boca... Droga, ele molhado estava me fazendo sentir uma nova excitação... Devo estar ficando louca. Só sei que passei correndo a frente dele, e entrei na mansão. Corri até o meu quarto, passando por uma das criadas e quase derrubando-a. Nem pedi desculpas, apenas entrei em meu quarto e fechei a porta. Escorreguei por ela até cair sentado no chão, pensando no porque de eu pensar isso, afinal teria que me acostumar com a idéia. Me levantei e peguei uma calça e uma camiseta um tanto justa, entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho revigorante. Me joguei de braços apertos naquela enorme cama que se tem no meu quarto. Tão relaxante, fechei meus olhos e imagens vieram À minha mente, imagens de como seria quando eu me casar... Como eu acordaria? Como eu estaria? E com quem eu estaria?_

'_**- Eu vou te proteger, não importa o que me aconteça.**_

_**- Por que você vai me proteger?**_

_**- Porque eu a amo.'**_

_Viajei total nesse sonho... Nunca imaginei Neji me dizendo coisas assim... Ele é tão frio, tão sem sentimentos. Mas o que acontecerá quando ele demonstrá-los? Mesmo que não seja para mim, como ele iria agir?_

_**- Como você agirá quando se apaixonar de verdade?**__ – Eu perguntei em voz alta, para aquele quarto em silencio, como se a resposta estivesse em meio aquelas paredes. Mas não tive resposta, é claro que não. Apenas uma batida na porta, que fez com que eu voltasse._

_Parecia que já fazia um tempo que eu tinha escutado esse 'toc, toc', mas não tinha dado atenção. Acho que reparei agora porque ele está mais forte._

_**- Hinata-sama? Você está aí?**__ – Pude ouvir a voz do nii-san._

_**- Estou.**_

_**- Posso entrar?**__ – Ele perguntou._

_**- Pode.**__ – Eu respondi sem mudar de posição, apenas inclinando a cabeça para o lado, para ver a porta se abrir._

_Ele entrou no meu quarto e seus olhos pararam em mim, caída na cama de qualquer jeito parecendo uma louca._

_**- Você está louca?**__ – O nii-san quis saber fechando a porta assim que entrou._

_**- Talvez eu esteja?**_

_**- Não. Acho que você está com certeza.**__ – Ele afirmou rindo._

_**- Ótimo, e isso é culpa sua.**_

_**- Não me culpe pela sua loucura Hinata-sama. Você também me deixa louco. **__ – Ele disse, voltei à olhar para o teto e dei uma gargalhada._

_**- Que empolgante um casal de loucos. O que vão achar de nós?**_

_**- Não quero nem imaginar.**__ – Ele me respondeu. Senti um peso em minha cama e duas mãos segurarem meus braços. Percebi que ele estava na cama, por cima de mim. Ele era bastante rápido, se eu não fosse uma boa ninja, não teria percebido que ele tinha se aproximado._

_**- O que pretende com isso? Posso me defender mesmo estando com as duas mãos presas. **__ – Eu afirmei encarando-o meio irritada._

_**- Eu sei. Queria apenas ver o que você faria se eu tentasse te beijar.**__ – Ele falou, me encarando e se aproximando mais um pouco do meu rosto._

_**- Está me provocando Hyuuga Neji?**_

_**- Acho que não... Você é que está se sentindo provocada.**__ – Neji nii-san me respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Ele está me provocando com certeza._

_**- Está me pagando com a mesma fala, é?**_

_**- Não, diria que com a mesma moeda, só que do meu jeito.**__ – Ele me respondeu no mesmo tom._

_**- Eu vou te dizer só mais uma vez. Me beija logo ou sai de cima de mim. **__– Okay, eu estou ficando louca e é tudo culpa dele, não me resta dúvidas._

_**- Você quer que eu te beije?**__ – O nii-san me perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um olhar divertido._

_**- Hyuuga Neji, você quer que eu lhe dê um chute entre as pernas? **__– Perguntei bastante irritada erguendo uma delas, e a colocando em posição._

_Neji riu, e segurou a minha coxa, tem idéia da cor que eu fiquei?_

_**- Me solta.**__ – Eu ordenei me irritando._

_**- Não.**_

_**- Eu estou man... dan... do...**__ – Tentei terminar a frase. Mas já não estava mais raciocinando direito._

_Ele soltou a minha coxa e voltou a segurar minha mão, e me beijava no pescoço, enquanto eu ficava num êxtase de prazer._

_**- O que... você acha... que está fazendo?**__ – Eu perguntei, não passou de um sussurro bem fraco, que ele não ouvira se não estivesse tão perto de mim._

_**- Beijando a minha noiva, não posso?**__ – Ele me respondeu me encarando._

_**- Eu não...**__ – Eu até ia continuar, tinha uma boa resposta na ponta da minha língua... Mas não pude. Sabe por quê? Ele me beijou._

_Droga, por que ele tem que beijar tão bem? Bem, na verdade nós nos beijamos. Uma sincronia perfeita de línguas e desejo. Diria que eu gostava de beija-lo e ele gostava de me beijar. Ou seja, nós gostávamos um do outro. Nos beijamos durante bastante tempo. Quando ele me encarou._

_**- Será que eu estou apaixonado por você?**__ – Ele perguntou me encarando seriamente._

_Posso dizer que encarei-o um pouco assustada... Ele me perguntou algo assim tão de repente. Dei de ombros, enquanto podia sentir a respiração dele acelerada junto com a minha. Mas era a minha hora de fazer essa pergunta. 'Será que eu me apaixonei pelo nii-san?'. Só sei que deixei pra lá, por quê? Eu tinha um beijo para corresponder."_

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente depois de seculos, voltei! . Desculpa tá? Mas eu demorei porque tinha ficado muitoo corrido e tals, mas também estava escrevendo o final da "O que eu descobri", sim, o final, que em breve será postado, assim que eu terminar o epilogo ! Bem, perdoai-me!  
Mas, não se esqueçam da reviews, que são elas que me fazem continuar! Beijinhos, e até o proximo capitulo!  
;D


	8. Parte VIII

**N/A:** Finalmente um novo capitulo!

Boa leitura! ;)

* * *

**Parte VIII**

"_Eu só podia estar louco por ter falado algo como aquilo. __'Será que eu estou apaixonado por você?' Há pouco tempo, tínhamos descoberto que nos casaríamos, um casamento arranjado, mas agora isso?_

_Era inegável a atração que eu sentia por ela, mas seria só atração? Lembro-me que ela me encarou assustada... Mas ainda sim, ela correspondia ao beijo e que beijo. Beijávamos de forma intensa, ardente e nada inocente, pois eu sentia as unhas dela arranharem as minhas costas e eu começava a forçar a blusa dela, tentando retirar aquela peça que acabava se tornando incomoda._

_Nós teríamos continuado não sei até onde, se a __**adorada **__pirralha não tivesse aparecido, nos pegando naquele momento um tanto intimo nosso. Ela abriu a porta escandalosa e no exato momento nos separamos, mas estava na cara o que nós estivemos e continuaríamos fazendo se ela não aparecesse._

_**- Nee-san, eu queria...**__ – ela começou, mas parou na hora ao perceber a minha cara de raiva e talvez a cara mega corada da minha __**noiva**__. __**– Eu estou interrompendo algo? **__– ela perguntou cínica._

_**- Não está não minha Hanabi-sama. **__– falei na maior ironia saindo de cima da Hinata, sem olha-la __**– Conversamos depois Hinata-sama.**__ – observei Hinata confirmar com a cabeça e sentar-se de frente para mim._

_Fiz um grande esforço para sair da cama dela, e lancei um olhar mortal para a pirralha, saindo do quarto de Hinata, sem antes, ouvir a criatura falar, melhor dizendo, ordenar:_

_**- PODE ME CONTAR TUDO! **__– pobre Hinata, mas tinha que sair de lá antes que a peste pensasse em fazer algo pior._

_Fui para o meu quarto, estava pensando seriamente em tirar um cochilo ou algo do tipo. Não estava com cabeça para treinar, era capaz que eu derrubasse uma arvore de tão enfurecido que eu estava, tudo por causa daquela pirralha. Acabei perdendo meu tempo lendo um livro sobre técnicas ninjas, era só para gastar o tempo mesmo, conhecia o livro há tempos. Quando fui guardá-lo na estante, notei algo que não reparava há muito tempo, um porta-retrato em tons perolados, com uma foto de uma mulher. Minha mãe tinha o rosto oval, com traços fortes e olhos brancos perolados tão profundos que me lembrava os olhos de Hinata. Peguei o porta-retrato e observei o rosto sorridente da minha mãe, a única lembrança que eu tinha dela era aquela foto. Respirei fundo e fui até a janela do meu quarto e observei o pôr-do-sol, ainda segurando o porta-retrato... Estava tão bonito._

_Uma batida na porta me tirou a atenção do sol._

_**- Entre. **__– pedi, na esperança que não fosse a Hanabi._

_Para minha total surpresa, não foi Hanabi que entrou, foi Hinata. Ela entrou tranquilamente no meu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida, veio até onde eu estava e encostou-se na beirada da janela. Ela tinha aberto a boca para falar algo, mas calou-se, parando os olhos na minha mão esquerda, que eu segurava o porta-retrato da minha mãe. Hinata me encarou por um momento, não consegui entender o seu olhar. Ela me deu as costas e ia saindo do meu quarto, quando eu comecei a falar:_

_**- Ela era um pouco mais velha que você quando me teve...**__ – falei. Era parou um pouco antes de chegar à maçaneta da porta, virou-se vagarosamente para mim._

_**- Ela era a sua mãe?**__ – perguntou inocentemente._

_**- Sim, minha mãe.**__** Ela faleceu ao me dar a luz, nunca a conheci. Essa é uma das únicas coisas que eu tenho dela. **__– respondi voltando à olhar para o porta-retrato._

_**- Não sabia. **__– ela afirmou voltando ao meu lado __**– Sinto muito. **__– tocou o meu ombro como sinal de conforto._

_**- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama.**__ – afirmei desviando-me dela e indo até a estante, colocando o porta-retrato no lugar __**– O que você queria?**_

_**- Hanabi contou para o meu pai. **__– ela respondeu rapidamente._

_Meus olhos se arregalaram parcialmente e eu encarei preocupado._

_**- Como assim ela contou para Hiashi-sama?**__ – perguntei nervosamente, para ter certeza._

_**- Melhor dizendo, ela deu a entender que estávamos nos agarrando. **__– corrigiu-se._

_Estávamos ferrados, ou talvez não? A expressão dela era de raiva, mas nem um pouco de nervosismo._

_**- O que ele disse?**_

_**- Esse é o problema, ele não disse nada de mal! Apenas sorriu e disse que isso era coisa minha e sua. **__– agora entendia o porquê daquela expressão dela, Hiashi-sama estava se divertindo com a situação._

_**- Quando eu pegar a Hanabi... **__– comecei, aquela pirralha ia sofrer na minha mão quando eu a pegasse para treinar __**– Era só isso? **__– perguntei para ela, talvez um pouco mais grosseiramente do que eu queria._

_**- Era. **__– ela respondeu-me desgostosa, e saiu do meu quarto._

_Voltei a olhar para a janela, será que o tempo estava mudando? Na via mais nenhum raio de sol, apenas nuvens negras e carregadas... Essa noite teríamos uma tempestade e diria que uma das bravas."_

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Em breve eu volto com mais! Kissus, Ja ne!


	9. Parte IX

**Parte IX**

"_Hanabi era muito, muito chata em certos pontos. Fez-me contar coisas que eu não queria e quando otou-sama veio me procurar, ela deu a entender que eu e Neji estávamos fazendo muita coisa antes do casamento__, mais do que deveríamos. O mais surreal, foi que ele não brigou e nem fez nada pior, apenas disse que isso era coisa minha e de Neji, ele __**riu**__! Alguém lance um kunai em mim, onegai?_

_Eu fiquei tão emburrada com a minha irmã que fui até o quarto do meu noivo contar-lhe as novidades, que empolgante! Bem, ele pediu que eu entrasse e foi o que eu fiz, me aproximando de onde ele estava, encostado na grade da varanda do quarto dele. Neji segurava um porta-retrato de uma moça muito bonita por sinal, fiquei indignada naquele momento, será que ele tinha algum relacionamento que eu não sabia? Fiquei mais emburrada para e lhe dei as costas, ia sair do quarto se ele não falasse que aquela era a mãe dele. Mais surpresas para mim, mostrando que eu pouco sabia sobre ele._

_Conversamos um pouco e quando eu olhei pela janela vi nuvens negras e pesadas, tempestade! Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, mas não deixei transparecer o meu medo e sai do quarto dele, indo para o meu._

_Eu estava meio que temerosa, não que eu tenha medo de tempestades, mas particularmente eu não gosto de ficar sozinha quando o tempo está assim, super fechado. Hyuuga Hinata com medo, típico de uma pobre coitada que eu tentava não ser mais._

_Me joguei na cama feito louca e fechei os olhos, eu queria que Neji estivesse ali comigo quando aquela maldita tempestade começasse! Mas ignorei o meu querer, fui tomar um banho, logo teríamos o jantar e eu queria o quanto antes exilar-me no meu quarto. Vesti a camisola por baixo do roupão e desci para o jantar, foi comum, mas eu estava particularmente nervosa por causa da tempestade. Quando eu terminei de comer, subi rapidamente para o quarto e me exilei lá, a tal tempestade tinha começado ferozmente e todos estavam preocupados em fechar as janelas._

_Relâmpagos, trovões, ventos... Tudo de assustador que uma tempestade tem, sem contar que a temperatura estava baixando consideravelmente. Antes que eu apagasse todas as luzes do meu quarto, a tempestade o fez, a energia tinha acabado. Enrolei-me em minhas cobertas e fiquei em posição fetal, a frágil Hinata estava de volta, que ótimo! A tempestade continuava cruel e maldosa, e eu não estava mais me agüentando ficar ali, decidir, afinal, procurar um porto seguro, me levantei enrolada nas cobertas e sai do quarto enquanto um clarão acontecia. Eu corri para o final do corredor e abri a porta sem medo, encontrando a figura do meu primo/noivo parada em posição de defesa, foi um tanto tolo eu querer invadir o quarto dele, ele com certeza iria achar que era uma ameaça, ainda mais que eu nem se quer pedi permissão para entrar lá._

_Ficamos nos encarando por um momento, até que ele fraquejou, desfazendo a posição de defesa Hyuuga e um novo estrondo aconteceu. Não pensei duas vezes e me lancei na direção dele, deixando as cobertas caírem e ficando apenas de camisola, ele me segurou contra o tórax dele, me guiando até a cama de casal no meio do quarto._

_**- Está com medo de uma chuvinha?**__ – ele perguntou me sentando na cama, mas ainda me abraçando._

_Não respondi, apenas me agarrei mais nele, sentindo a pele dele, oh Kami-sama, meu primo estava sem camisa!_

_**- Hinata, você é mais corajosa que isso. Enfrenta até o seu pai se for necessário.**__ – falou tentando me dar confiança – __**Aposto que até me enfrentaria se precisasse. Agora vamos, pare de agir feito uma gatinha medrosa, deite-se e durma.**_

_**- Eu-eu não que-quero ficar sozinha. **__– gaguejei, oh estava gaguejando de novo?_

_Neji pareceu estranhar-me, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me fez deitar na cama abraçada com ele. Ficou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo até eu me esquecer da tempestade lá fora e começar a me concentrar no carinho dele. Abri os olhos e encarei-o, ele me observava e sorriu tranqüilizador para mim. Apenas me juntei mais a ele e pela primeira vez dormimos juntos, abraçando um ao outro."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Esse demorou para sair, eu estava sem criatividade nenhuma, então ela acabou voltando de sopetão. :D Próximo capítulo virá em breve, eu acho.

Beijux e obrigada pela paciência! o/'


End file.
